This is a phase II trial of high dose chemotherapy and allogeneic BMT for patients with Hodgkin's lymphoma who have had pelvic irradiation or marrow involvement and who cannot receive autologous transplants. The conditioning regimen uses cyclophosphamide, BCNU, and etoposide in high doses, since most eligible patients have had thoracic radiation therapy.